tower_battles_community_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
Update Log This page will be update every in game update with explanation. (MM/DD/YY) 1/25/20 - Bunny's Bar Crossover New Stuff * Bunny's Bar added along with teleport portal ** built by asukabunny Fixed Stuff * Most of tools that don't give you item fixed * Moved Void Homeland to alternative place ** Void Portal now teleport you to Void Homeland 1/24/20 - Mystery Update New Stuff * Quarry : is finished * 5 Mystery items : meet Sketchy at the Stone Maze to begin the journey * Gearics & Sly Cabin's basement * 2 New tools : Spotlight Backpack & Angelboy's Wallet * Bus Stop ** Built by XTFGX * Chat Tags : Worthless, Mayor, Contributor, GOD * Drink animations : Too Hot Coffee & Kev's Lemonade still broken * Too Hot Coffee now give 50% speed boost for 15 seconds will be release after item limit script fixed * Light for Art Gallery entrance * Light for Forest entrance, also Campsite sign Fixed Stuff * Ristorante Italiano theme changed * Ristorante Italiano employee door fixed * Removed all of update list from update board, only recently update stay **Check wiki for full Update List * Campsite sign fixed * Planet3arth's cap hat clipping part fixed * Less lag from union parts * Lemonade & glass cup fixed * Spawn location moved to Bus Stop from Bus door * Maze exit remade and will teleport players to the front of forest instead of spawn * The True Truth rename to The Final Truth and remade to be creepier 1/18/20 - Avatar Update New Stuff * Clothes BTW shop : you can buy shirt for TBC group fund * Mysterious Map : hiding inside Mercenary's Camp * NoLandsLie back from the death Fixed Stuff * The Maze of Truth Redirect * Many mistake had been fixed * you.... must... believe in.... Next Update... * DarkBoltex relocation * DarkBoltex and Lord avatar updated 1/3/20 - Bus Update New Stuff * New spawn * A Bus yes, that's all honestly * Aren't you even gonna thank you? Fixed Stuff * Update date change to actual date 1/1/20 - Void Homeland New stuff * Void Portal now teleport to Void Homeland * Void Hideout ** With sks1322 and angelboy134 help * Void, Cool Void, Void Knight and Eternal Void added 12/21/19 - AAA Update New stuff * Each place has its own music (some are not yet) * Erapty's script is broke so i use script from YouTube yeah * Red maze has red spark particle * Coffee Machine make noise * New entrance to the park (right side after spawned) * Application Center * Art Gallery (inside the Park) Fixed stuff * Maze flame make more realistic * Baconizers parking lot remake 12/16/19 - Stone Maze Update * New Quarry * More easter egg inside the maze * Cursed Torch is now obtainable * Stone Maze redirect 12/5/19 - Cool Void Come Home * New Maze * New light source, Torch * yes, this update isnt that big. except stone maze size 11/30/19 - Wiki Update * Wiki is now created, dont forgot to check it out * Mahdio's Ristorante Italiano added ** brought for you by Mahdio and Cat_BTW * Most of floating objects fixed * Every road now has their own names * Planned to add area music but Erapty messed up * Maze Redirect again * Planned to add area music but its broke Note : Updates below are not date because mungdawn forgot what date he updated 11st - Update Board * Update Board added * people in Community Center are gone, moved to somewhere else * 4 more tables slot in Community Center * Background Music 10th - Bot Mechanic Update * Bot Mechanic added * Puzzle inside Bot Mechanic * DYNO IS DIED * Too Hot Coffee added * Map Submission HQ announcement board fixed * Poptart fixed 9th - Campsite Update * Forest added * Camping Site added * Lantern can be found in Camping Site * Mercenary's hunting camp added * Gearics & sly's cabin added 8th - Map Submissions HQ Update * Map Submission HQ added * Map Assistant added * Scruff move to Map Submission HQ * Slendydude, Mungdawn, Dr_Right2 removed * Maze remake * Cool Void retreated * Invisible wall block people getting off from map * Higher walls * rick roll D 7th - Text Display Added * Text now appearing when you point your mouse at somewhere (range 30 studs) * Trash added * Park Trash added * Verified Role sack now give @verified * Kool remake 6th - Light Source Update * More light source added * Maze Extended * Maze's second truth * Maze Exist * Community Center wooden table is gone * Erapty added 5th - Baconizers Update * Baconizers added * Thirio added * cone head * Egor & Lord Role Shop more stuff added 4th - Egor & Lord ROLES SHOP Update * Egor and Kool added * Egor & Lord Role Shop added * Baconizers sneak peak * Verified Role sack added somewhere 3rd - Park Update * 3 Chief Administrator's graveyard * loREMidnight's @everyone pass * Darkboltex & Lava added 2nd - Tools Update * Void Soup, Weird Salad added * Kev's lemonade added * Global Light make darker 1st - Lobby Extended Update * Kev's LEmonade stand added * Maze being tested Category:Features